


Weddings, Christenings and other events.

by Judybrandtner



Series: Family of Ten [22]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: 'Tis Brianna and Roger's wedding day, but the wedding isn't the only thing happening around.





	1. Chapter 1

Brianna woke up by the rustle of people and the sounds of the music being rehearsed beyond her bedroom window at Lallybroch. She smiled with the vision of her wedding dress, hanging from the wardrobe's door waiting to be worn. It was her gran's old wedding dress, and as much as she loved the idea of wearing it, the decision have been taken not because sentimental reasons but for her inability of find a dress on a shop able to fit her huge eight and a half months baby bump. It was going to be different of the wedding she had dreamed of as a teen- with a designer dress and a huge dance party- but it was everything she could ask for- her family and friends at Lallybroch and even the same bridegroom than in those old fantasies, Roger. He was now at her cousin Jamie's cottage, where the men were to prepare themselves for the ceremony. Her daydreams were interrupted by the baby, kicking thoroughly her ribs.

'Ye're awake too.' She said to her bump 'Today is goin' to be a great day wee Peanut.' It wasn't a peanut anymore, more like a watermelon, but the nickname had prevailed as Roger and her decided not to know what gender the baby was until its birth.

'You're awake already.' Brianna's mother came into the room followed by her sister Faith, holding a breakfast tray, and her Aunt Jenny.

'Bad and good news.' Said Aunt Jenny 'Bad news, the hairdresser canna reach Lallybroch because of a lorry crashing on the main road, but good news, Joan says she can do yer hair when she's finished nursin' wee Matthew.

'Good luck most guests, the band and the photographer are already in here.' Said Claire 'How are you this morning?'

'Peanut is havin' a morning gym routine against my internal organs.' Bree answered, a strong cramp coming through her as she tried to get up.

'Are ye OK?' Faith asked as she tried to help Brianna up

'Aye, I think Peanut hit something hard.' Was Brianna's answer.

Down the road, at Young Jamie's house, activity had also began to speed up, the men helping each other into traditional kilts while sharing a couple of bottles of the premium whiskey the Frasers always kept for themselves to enjoy in such happy situation, the younger men joking with Roger about his impending marriage; the elder, remembering their own wedding days.

'Lads, be careful.' Jamie Fraser told his young twin sons as they played being Robert Bruce against the English on the front garden. 'If ye muck up yer new kilts yer mam is goin' to thrash all our arses.'

'The lad looks nervous.' Jamie's godfather, Murtagh, told him as he brought Jamie a glass of whiskey.

'Aye, he's about to become a husband, and soon a father, 'tis normal.' Jamie answered Murtagh. 'But he'll do well, I can see it when Bree's around.'

'He's with the wee lass exactly like ye've been behaving with Claire all these years.' 

'Yer Mam wants to ken how are we doin'.' Brian, Jamie's father joined the conversation with the last message his wife had sent him from the big house. 'She wants to ken if we're on time.'

'Tell Ellen we're already half drunk as she should have been expectin'.' Murtagh joked, making his two companions laugh heartily.


	2. Chapter 2

Another big cramp went through Brianna as she had her hair done by her cousin's wife. Joan apologised as thinking she had pull a strand of hair too hard, Brianna smiled at her and focused on the images she can see on the mirror in front of her. Her aunt Mary was trying to tame Brianna's mother's wild curls onto a fancy style while Aunt Jenny retouched Grannie Ellen's make up. On the other corner she could see her sister Lizzie painting the nails of their youngest sister Iona. Iona had asked to wear proper make up, but Claire, thinking she was still too young for heavy make up, had only allowed for some lip gloss and a soft nail varnish colour.

'What do ye think?' Asked her as she finished. The style was simple, the hair up and adorned with little white flowers to match the vinatge style of the dress.

'Ye look beautiful Bree. The most beautiful bride ever' Said Iona to Brianna.

'And the roundest one.' Brianna answered before burst in tears from a mixture of emotions and hormones. All the women surrounding her on a second.

'Take, clean your face with this.' Said Claire, giving her some tissue.

'At least she did it before start with the make up. ' Joked Aunt Jennie.

'Sorry, Mam, I dinna ken...it just...' Tried to say Brianna as she blew her nose on the tissue.

'Dinna fash lass,' Said Grannie Ellen, 'We ken how it feels.'

 

'How do I look?' Roger asked to his friend as he finished dressing up for the wedding.

'Last chance to run to the pub.' Said his friend between laughs.

'Really fun.' Answered Roger.

A knock on the door and Jamie Fraser came into the room with his sons. 'Time to go lads. Everything is ready at the house.'

'Pub will have to wait.' Roger said to his friend as he accompanied Fraser to the car waiting outside for them.

 

'Do ye like it?' Bree asked as she looked at herself on a full body mirror. Even big as she was, the old dress made a lovely figure in her, a tear shyly coming down her eyes.

'It looks wonderful Bree,' Said Faith as she finished arrangement the folds of the lace veil, 'much better that ugly thin' they showed us on that shop.' 

'Oh Bree, my baby.' Said Claire, coming into the room, almost on the verge of tears herself. She went to hug her daughter, 'Your father just arrived. It's time.'

Faith and Claire went with Brianna to help her down the stairs of the big house and to the living room where her father was waiting, helping Ellen and Janet to organise all the Frasers and Murray to go to the ceremony. 'Bree, a nighean, ye look as bonnie as yer mam did when we married.' 

'Thanks Da. That's a good lie.' Brianna laughed at him.

'It isna a lie, mo chridhe.' Answered Jamie kissing her daughter's cheek. 'Now, we have to go, yer wee lad is waitin' for us.'

 

As Brianna's family occupied their seats on the garden tent constructed for the occasion, the nervous and excitement grew on Roger. He also had dreamed of marry Brianna as a youngster and he couldn't believe he was just minutes to make that old dream a reality. Claire Fraser stepped into the tent to take her sit in the first row on seats, that was a clue that Brianna was there and almost ready.

'Are ye alright, Bree?' Jamie asked as her daughter cringed due to yet another big cramp on her belly. 'Do ye need to sit for a minute or some water?'

'No, Da, I'm OK' Said Bree, trying to get her composure back. 'Just the baby seems to be verra active today.'

''Tis its parents weddin', it must be happy for ye two.' Jamie said to her.

Inside the tent, the music rose and the people stood up to watch the bride's procession, started by her youngest cousins, the children of Rabbie and Emily Fraser. Next came Iona, on her cream and golden dress, a flowery headband adorning her ruddy hair. Faith, as the bridesmaid, on a beautiful cream coloured dress on a similar vintage style as Ellen's dress and finally the bride, firmly attached at her father's arm, leaving Roger gasping for air as he saw her, covered in lace, walking the aisle to him. 

'She looks exactly like ye did all those years back.' Brian Fraser told his wife as they saw their granddaughter pass by.

'Down to the massive stomach, ye mean.' Ellen said back to him.

'Dinna say like that.' Brian told her, taking her hand 'I canna think of a more bonnie memory that the sight of ye round wi' our bairns.' Claire and Mary Fraser looked at each others, smiling at how much in love the old couple was still and how much their husbands had got from Brian Fraser before go back to the bride and the groom.

'Dear family and friends, we gathered here today to join Roger and Brianna in holy marriage...' The priest started his speech with the usual stuff. Half way through, another big cramp, more like massive, shook her body. A crazy idea was starting to form in Brianna's head, but it couldn't be, could it? Not precisely on the middle of their wedding day...

'...for richer or poorer, 'til death tore us apart.' Roger finished his vows before Brianna was able to get back to reality.

'Brianna Ellen?' The priest gave her the cue to start her own vows.

'I...Brianna Ellen...' Another massive cramp stopped her, this time followed by a rush of liquid running down her legs. Her knees trembled and only Roger's arms around her stopped her from fall down.

'Bree, what's happenin'?' Roger asked her as Jamie Fraser joined him in the task of held Brianna upright.

'I...' She tried to find the words amongst the pain. 'I think my water broke.'

'Now?!' Roger asked, incredulously.

'We dinna get to decide that Roger, do we?' Said Brianna. 'The bairn is comin' now.'


	3. Chapter 3

'Mam!' Brianna exclaimed as Jamie and Roger helped her back to the house. The guests starting to murmuring with each others.

'I'm here baby.' Claire said to Brianna as instinctively started to examine her. 'Take her to the room.' She ordered to the men.

'I'll be calling an ambulance.' Said Jenny, running behind them.

'Mam, it hurts like hell.' Said Brianna as her mother as they accommodate onto her bed, Jamie and Roger staying firmly on the sides.

'I know that Bree, but it'll pass soon.' Claire said to her.

'How did ye do it seven times?' Brianna asked as another contraction went through her.

'It's worth it.' Her mother answered her. 'And you'll see it soon.' Sooner even she had thought and kept for herself at that moment.

'When that ambulance is comin'?' Roger asked as Jenny came into the room with a worried face.

'It isna comin',' Jennt said, 'the road is still close. It was an oil lorry and spilled all over, they're cleanin' it but no one canna pass for several more hours.'

'But the bairn canna be born here.' Said Roger 'Bree needs things and doctors.'

'She has doctors in here.' Claire responded him. 'Me, and Faith, and David and Joe are downstairs.' Claire added then to Jenny. ' Would you call them and ask them to come.'

'I told the caterin' people to serve the lunch as scheduled.' Said Ellen 'They must be there.'

'And take the children with you.' Added Claire. 'We need space to work.'

'But mam, I want to help.' Said Iona, who as her sister Faith before her, had shown since young age an interest for the medical profession.

'I know, but you'll be more useful downstairs with your brothers and cousins.' Claire said to her. 'I can't have all of you here.'

 

'This is all yer fault!' Brianna told Roger as she suffered another contraction. 'I'm no' lettin' ye touch me ever again.' Claire and Jamie shared a brief private look, she had told him exactly the same while she was in labour with Brianna herself and they both knew how much of lie it had ended up being.

'Aye, whatever ye want.' Roger answered, he was getting whiter with every second.

'Jamie, take Roger out of the room for few minutes.' Claire ordered. 'I think he could do it with some fresh air.'

'No, I'm no leavin' her, no now.' Roger quickly answered.

'You seem about to pass out.' Claire sternly told him 'I already have a patient, I don't need another.'

'Come with me lad.' Said Jamie, taking him out of the room. Someone had left a bottle of whiskey and few glasses on a side table. Jamie served two glasses and gave one to Roger, who gulped it in one go. 'Dinna fash lad, she and the bairn will be all right. They have the best healers I can think of.'

'Aye, I ken that, it just...' Roger said to him. 'I am to become a father, but...I dinna ken a thin' about bairns. Bree had her sisters and the twins, but I havena had anyone but my uncle.'

'Ye'll learn.' Said Jamie, hand on Roger's shoulder for support 'I didna ken that much about bairns when Faith was born and I wouldna say I did that bad of a job.'

The door opened and Faith appeared calling for them. 'Roger, Da, come here. Ye dinna want to miss this.' Both men hurrying to come back into the room.

'I can see the head.' Said Claire to Brianna 'When I tell you, push.'

It all happened in few minutes, but for Roger and Brianna seemed like hours. The last efforts to give birth the baby, Claire taking it to the table, prepared for the occasion to the tasks of clean and examine it. Its first cry, loud and strong, making Brianna burst in tears for God knows how many times today and Claire bringing their little bundle back to them while Faith, David and Joe smiled happily.

'Ready to meet your parents, little boy?' Said Claire as she walked her first grandson back to his parents.

'A wee lad?' Asked Brianna as she opened her arms for him. 

'Big, healthy and with a tuft of the Frasers' red hair.' Said Claire proudly.


	4. Chapter 4

'Hello wee peanut' Brianna said as she cradle her son for first time.

'He's beautiful.' Said Roger. himself on the verge of crying.

'I'm so happy for you two.' Said Faith, cooing the newborn too.

After few minutes of stillness, Jamie offered his hand to Claire, it was time for her to get a bit of rest and sustenance. They walked together out of the room, leaving Faith and her boyfriend in charge and down the stairs. In the time past the road should have been reopened as they went down, they saw Brian and Ellen seeing off some of the guests, including Letitia, Ellen's brother's widow, sheepishly followed by her son and his wife, and Ellen's other brother Dougal with his much younger wife.

'A shame Collum isna here anymore.' Jamie and Claire heard Dougal saying. 'I bet him 50 pounds ye'll be droppin' the bairn at yer weddin'. I would have won this time.' Ellen's face clearly showed her displeasure for Dougal's comment, while Brian rolled his eyes and tried to avoid looking at him.

'See ye in another occasion brother.' Said Ellen coldly as he closed the door to him.

'I dinna ken how he's got to be as old as he is, counting he's never been able to keep his mouth shut.' Said Brian to Ellen.

'Ye're here.' Said Ellen as she saw Jamie and Claire half way through the stairs. 'How it went?'

'A braw lad, born hungry.' Jamie answered to his mother, 'we left him takin' his first meal and I thought it would make us good to do the same.'

'God bless him and Bree and Roger.' Said Ellen. 'There should be some food for ye on the tent, unless the bairns have eaten it all.'

In the tent the ambient was awkward to see the least. The band was playing and the staff was around, serving the last remains of the food and wine and cleaning, while the family, and few guests still a[round, were just sitting in small groups, waiting for news.

'Want to dance with me?' Asked Young Ian Murray to Rachel, her cousin Iona's best friend.

'Would thee mind?' Said Rachel to Iona, knowing how worried she was for Bree.'

'No, ye can go with Ian.' Answered Iona as Rachel left with Ian for the dance floor.

'Why ye dinna go with them for a dancin'.' Said Murtagh, sit beside her with his wife.

'No, 'tis OK.' Said Iona to him.

'Dinna be so worry.' Said Murtagh surrounding her with his arm 'Yer mam and yer sister are the finest healers ye can think of. They are goin' to take good care of Bree and her bairn.'

'Mam! Da!' Iona exclaimed as Jamie and Claire came into the tent, running at their encounter 'The bairn has been born.'

'Yes, Bree and him are resting now.' Said Claire to her youngest daughter.

'Him? A wee lad?' Iona asked back 'Can we go and meet him?'

'Aye, ye can,' Jamie answered this time 'But first take some food for upstairs. They'll be needin' it.'

Iona made a signal to Rachel and Ian and the children left the tent, quickly followed but the rest of the Fraser siblings and some of their cousins.

'A wee lad. ' Said Jenny as they sit on a table. Murtagh calling a waiter to bring something for them. 'My congratulations for ye two.'

'Welcome to the grandparents club. I'll be gettin' ye a couple of t-shirts' Said Ian, clasping Jamie's shoulder and making everyone around laugh.

The food arrived, the last remains, but after the stress of the day, they devour it heartily, while receiving good wishes of the last people leaving for home. As Jamie finished his drink, the band started to play one of Claire's favourites songs. 'Would ye dance with a grandfather?' He said, raising from his chair and offering his hand to Claire.'

'If you don't mind dance with a grandmother.' Said Claire, accepting his hand and accompanying Jamie to the empty dance floor. 'A day to remember, isn't it Jamie.'

'Bree almost dropping her bairn at the altar is goin' to be one for the records of this family.' Said Jamie

They danced a couple of slow songs, seemingly lost to each other, when they were interrupted by the priest who had presided the ceremony, his car just arrived to take him back to the city. 'My congratulations for the birth of your grandson. I must leave now, you'll tell me when you wish to reschedule the ceremony.' The priest said, downing then on Jamie and Claire that Bree and Roger were still not legally married.

'Ye ken, would ye wait for a little longer.' Said Jamie to him. 'I've an idea.'


	5. Chapter 5

Brianna always dreamed her wedding would be the biggest party of her life. She would look stunning on her latest fashion dress and matching shoes, she would party and dance until the small hours with Roger and the next day, they would embark on a honeymoon to somewhere exotic like Bahamas or Australia, where Roger and her could lounge on the beach for hours and make love in the night with the sound of the waves as background. That had been the first thing to go, the honeymoon, postponed until the baby would be old enough to enjoy the trip too. And about the rest...

She would recognize one day her first thought was that her father had gone mad, as he explained the rest of the family about celebrate the wedding there and now, well late in the day, with only the family present. But the way the rest of the people put themselves to work on it, convinced her and Roger that it might work at the end. 

And it did. There wouldn't be a big party, just the closest family, there wouldn't be a beautiful dress, she'll be just wearing her best nightgown and a robe, sat on her uncle Ian's old wheelchair, and she'll be tired for have just pushed a baby out of her body instead because for have danced to much as her plan had gone, but it was definitely a wedding out of a dream. Her mother took the sleepy newborn on her arms as Faith gave her back the flower bouquet she had abandoned just hours earlier before her father pushed her through the aisle where Roger was again waiting for her.

'Dear family, we've gathered here again to finally join Roger and Brianna in marriage.' Some of her eldest cousins and her young brothers laughed at the words of the priest. ''Tis been a long, stressful day for everyone present and specially for the bride here, so I suppose 'tis better if we take a shortcut.' More snorts sounded, including her father and grandfather. 'Roger.'

'I, Roger Jeremiah, I take thee, Brianna Ellen, as my wedded wife, and the mother of my child.' He added, making people around smile. 'for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death tore us apart.'

'And I Brianna Ellen, I take thee Roger Jeremiah, as my wedded husband, and the father of mi child, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death tore us apart.'

'So I can finally declare ye husband and wife.' Said the priest as the family bust on applause, waking up the baby. 'Ye may kiss yer bride, Roger, before the bairn needs his mam.' He added, Roger obligingly kneeling to kiss Brianna on her wheelchair.

'May I ask ye for another wee favour?' Said Jamie.

'Any other daughter to marry?' Said the priest.

'No, I'm thinkin' that now we're all around, if ye mind baptize the wean too.' Jamie asked.

'If the parents agree with it.' 

'Why not.' Answered Roger.

'Have ye decided a name then?' Said Iona. 'Ye didna tell us.'

Roger and Brianna looked at each other and Roger went to answer his new sister-in-law. 'We've talkin' about Jeremiah, like my own da.'

'Jeremiah, I like it.' Said Claire. 'Classic and beautiful.'

'And then Alexander, for Da, and Ian, because we both like it but there's already a few in this family.' Brianna finished.

'Well, there's few Alexanders too.' Said 10-year-old Alex Fraser.

'He's right on that.' Morag, whose own middle name was also Alexandra. 'But the more, the merrier, I suppose.'

The party was beaming, even so late in the night as it was. Some of the children still excited with the chance of be awake so late, other showing signs or tiredness, like little Ellie Fraser, sleeping at her father's lap. Robert Fraser was sitting with his wife and siblings on one of the tables while the bride and the groom sat in another one. Claire was closely looking at them- Roger holding little Jeremiah, already a professional, forgetting the fears Jamie had told her Roger had confessed to him; Brianna talking animatedly with Faith, still holding the bridal bouquet, which she had clearly caught at the beginning of the party and Faith's boyfriend David.

'I wouldn't be surprised if we have another wedding to plan soon.' Claire said to her husband as they watched David touching the delicate flowers of the bouquet, an idea seemingly coming to him.

'As long as he respects Faith until then.' Answered Jamie, making everyone else in the table laugh. 

'What an old cog ye are sometimes, brother.' Jenny Fraser Murray told Jamie.

'Well, they've been together for five years and live together for three.' Said Claire 'I don't think they're still waiting.'

'No sleepy, no nighean.' Said Jamie, it was around 4am when people started to walk to bed, leaving Jamie and Claire alone in the tent.

'I feel like I could sleep for a week, if I might be honest.' Claire answered. 'It feels like the longest day I've ever lived.'

'Aye, but everythin' went fine at the end. Bree and Roger are married and their bairn is healthy.'

'Thank God for that.'

'Let me take ye to bed, Sassenach, ye've win the rest today.' Said Jamie, helping her to get out her chair and took her to their bed.


End file.
